Elbucks Coffee
by lamune.soda
Summary: Elrios is being invaded, not by Shadow Monsters or Glitters, but by Elbucks. Raven will soon have the fast food industry in the palm of his Nasod hand, so if you can't beat him, go apply for a job there. RavenxEveryone
1. Elbucks Vs Gatekeepers BBQ

**There's an empire rising in the continent of Elrios and it continues to conquer every village it comes in contact with. That empire is ELBUCKS! A popular cafe and snack bar that's been selling its famous assortment of high quality cuisines made with ingredients that are used even by the most skilled alchemists, to the masses and the man leading this invasion is none other than the Veteran Commander, Raven! The image of an angel tenderly holding a cup of Black Crow Coffee with a banner with the words, "Elbucks Coffee" surrounding her, is the logo stamped on everything Elbucks. **

**When interviewed, "Raven, does this fair lady have a name?"**

**He answers sternly with his arms crossed, "Seris...Now, are you going to buy something?"**

* * *

><p>Raven has ventured into Velder where he opens a new shop. He mans the cash register, donning an apron with the corporate logo along with his trusty Crow Mercenary Knights, who were preparing baked goods and sandwiches in the kitchen. Raven makes another sale as the line just continues to grow. Unknown to him, there were a pair of piercing blue eyes staring him down from across the street.<p>

"Curse that Raven. He's completely taken over this street in just a matter of days." Vanessa of the Gatekeepers BBQ hisses, bashing her fist onto the countertop.

"He is a veteran, boss. But we're a family restaurant, so most of our customers usually come in during the evening." Lord Knight Elsword says, trying to calm the heated manager.

"You still lack training, Elsword. If haven't noticed already, that fiend even prepared a kids' meal where he now attracts more of our customers during dinner time. Hmmm, where are Vern, Cain and Lard?" Vanessa asks, noticing the lack of employees as well.

"About that..."Elsword was cut off by the front door chimes as the missing team members appear holding paper bags and cups with the Elbucks logo imprinted on each. Lard realizes their leader crossing her arms and gritting her teeth, making him drop the bratwurst-on-a-stick from his mouth.

"Oh hi, VanessAHHHH?! I mean boss! W-we thought you were out buying ingredients?" Cain stutters, using her bag and ice tea as a shield. Vern was hiding behind her, trembling in fear as he finishes a golden egg and cheese sandwich.

"This counts as treason, you three. Therefore…TOILET DUTY, NOW!" Vanessa yells, pointing to the putrid mop and bucket sitting next to the bathroom door. Though there is cleaner equipment in the janitor's closet, Vanessa uses the Mop of Shame and Bucket of Malice as tools for discipline...but in this case, punishment.

"Please calm down, boss." Elsword pleads.

"This betrayal is indeed unfortunate, but I may have an idea to put us back in the game. Elsword, can I trust you with an important quest?" She questions him.

"Yes ma'am!" Elsword answers, saluting her with absolute confidence.

* * *

><p>Elsword goes undercover as the Rune Slayer to infiltrate Raven's establishment. He walks straight to a window sit then pulls out a magazine to hide his wondering eyes. Elsword was instructed to spy on the Elbucks' manager to collect intelligence and hopefully implement his ideas into the Gatekeepers BBQ. A Crow Mercenary Waiter stops by him and asks if he wanted anything to drink, in which Elsword declines. A few minutes later, he feels a heavy, metallic hand rest on his shoulder.<p>

"Look, I already said I'm g-g-good." Elsword stutters his last word as he turns around; facing the last person he wanted to meet. Amber eyes glare down at him, making the poor guy break into a cold sweat and crack a shaky smile.

* * *

><p>"He's late. I told him to only stay for a few minutes, but it's already been an hour." Vanessa says, rubbing her chin.<p>

Just as she finished her sentence, Elsword returns with a nervous expression drawn over his face.

"Well, I expect that you came back with results."

"Yeah, ummm well, you see uhh..." He says, poking his index fingers together.

"Elsword."

"I sort of got hired... as the foreman of baked goods." Elsword says under his breath, scratching the back of his head and looking away.

Every knight in the restaurant falls down in unison from disbelief.

"I-I surrender." Vanessa says, weeping tears of defeat.

* * *

><p>Elsword, the Infinity Sword, now finds himself in front of the oven pulling out apple pies and other baked goods for the lunch time rush. The Elbucks family grows stronger still.<p> 


	2. Elsword Vs Aisha

Elsword (RS) strolls through Velder, approaching his new work place that hired him recently, Elbucks. Working longer days does sound irritating, but the payoff was worth the effort. He reaches the backdoor and inputs the code for the keypad. Making his way towards the locker rooms he passes by Raven (VC) who was posting events on a cork board.

"Yawn~ Morning, Raven."

"Good Morning, Elsword. Learn to go to bed early for once."

Raven pats his head, messing up the Rune Slayer's bed hair even more.

"I know, I know." He says, groaning from the child treatment.

Elsword approaches the men's locker door and stops when Aisha (DW) exits the female's side. Her smile quickly turns upside down once she makes eye contact with him.

"Hey, pea brain."

"Sup, shorty."

The two growl at each other before going their separate ways. Elsword changes into the Infinity Sword and walks over to the kitchen where newly hired Red Knights standby for instructions. Aisha was appointed as head cashier by Raven due her loud, clear voice and genius-level analytical skills making her perfect for dealing with customers. She was counting ED coins and stacking cups on the counter. Elsword comes out of the kitchen with a pan full of mini pies and scones then places each pastry in the display box. The sprightly expression on their faces goes sour once more.

"Don't wolf these down."

"I won't, dummy."

"Good to hear, loud mouth!"

"You block head!"

"Flat chest!"

"Ahhhh!"

Aisha throws a punch aimed at his face, but misses. The two go back into an angry name calling contest, completely unaware of their boss standing on the sidelines. The bickering ends as they both get a karate chop on the head. The hit wasn't painful, but forceful enough to knock their head to the side a little.

"Act your age, you two. We're opening the doors in five minutes." Raven's word weren't harsh, yet Aisha and Elsword look down at their feet, feeling bad.

"Sorry, boss. Why do I always get the Nasod arm?" Elsword mumbles, rubbing the side of his head.

"Sorry, Mister Raven." Aisha bows showing her respect.

"As long as you two don't destroy the place, it's fine. Anyway, get ready. The morning rush is about to start." He warns pointing at the glass down with hungry Velder citizens.

The clock above the door shows six o'clock and the word "START," automatically unlocking the doors that yelled "FIGHT!" Aisha was on a roll giving exact change and taking orders. Elsword made sure there was a steady supply of pastries and fresh bread coming out of the kitchen. Raven was making hot coffee like a veteran, utilizing his Nasod arm that was currently on Overheat Mode.

Four hours later, they finally go on break as other Crow Knights take over for the less hectic hour of the morning. The break room was indeed homey with all the necessities to help with a speedy recover. Elsword sat in a massage chair sighing away as his fatigue melted from his body. Aisha was sitting at a table with Raven, reading a novel and eating a grape jelly crepe. Raven was drinking coffee while working on a laptop.

"Why can't I take this home with me?" Elsword asks, referring the massage chair that his voice shaky.

"Because you're still a novice who hasn't earned the right to own such things." Aisha claims, pointing her fork at him.

"You're just as new as Elsword, Aisha. You two need to build each other up and not argue every chance you get." Raven says, keeping his eyes on the computer screen.

Aisha blushes and pouts from embarrassment as Elsword shows her a smug face.

"Although, I don't see why you would need to bring that home or buy one. You practically live here, Elsword." Raven says.

"That's true and as long as I keep taking these shifts, I might as well live here." Elsword says, looking over at Raven and Aisha.

For some odd reason, Aisha stopped eating and broke out in a cold sweat.

"You know, Elsword, we do have a second floor with..."

"No we don't! What are you talking about, Raven? We don't have any empty rooms for rent!" Aisha yells, standing up from her seat and slamming her hands on the table.

"Rooms for rent? Here?" Elsword asks again, leaning out of the massage chair.

"Yes, Aisha and I both have rooms upstairs. If you're willing to pay a quarter of your paycheck every month, you wouldn't have to make that fifty minute walk over here."

"B-but but..."

"I'll do it!" Elsword jumps out of the chair with hands raised with glee.

Aisha lets out a disappointed sigh as her shoulders slump. At that point, break time was over. After Elsword left for the kitchen, Aisha felt Raven's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Chin up, Aisha. This is a great opportunity to improve everyone's morale, especially mine. I really want you and Elsword to get along, so don't think of this as a punishment."

"But he's an imbecile lacking so much civility." Aisha pouts some more.

"At times, but ever since you two started working together, your rivalry turned out to be reason for the staggering success of this shop."

"So you want us to have a 'friendly' rivalry?"

"I'm not asking for much."

"Fine." Aisha lets out another sigh before heading out, leaving Raven with a satisfied smile.

It's after lunchtime, where Elsword and Aisha get off work letting the evening shift employees take over. Both changed attires and clocked out before heading off to have some free time. Aisha (EM) was tagging along to explain to Elsword (LK) the house rules for when he moves in. Of course, Elsword was ignoring her the entire time, walking towards the market square. Elsword suddenly stops and pulls Aisha to the side, telling her to hush.

"What's the big idea?" She whispers.

"It's Raven and Rena." He says, looking around the corner to observe the Veteran Commander conversing with the Night Watcher.

"So? He's probably asking for fresh produce, since she's the owner of Erendil Farms."

"Yeah, but don't you think they're getting along a bit too well. To think Raven was all about being serious."

"Jeez, we're all close friends, Elsword. Raven talking to Rena doesn't mean... She just kissed the boss." Aisha's voice changing in tone as Rena plants one on Raven's lips. Elsword and Aisha finally pull back and ran in the opposite direction with the scene they just witnessed replay in their heads.

* * *

><p>"Rena, please don't do that. We're still on the clock." Raven pleads to her, looking at the crates of vegetables.<p>

"I'm sorry. I forget how flustered you become when I do this sort of formal greeting to you." She apologizes while placing lettuce and tomatoes in a box he was carrying.

"Is that really a formal greeting?"

"Sure! It's a custom somewhere in the west…maybe."

"I-I see, but a simple 'hello' or 'good day' will do. We don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"I'll try." Rena says with a saddening tone, then kisses him again with the same excuse that it's also customary to kiss when saying goodbye.

Raven thanks her for the produce and returns to the cafe. Rena pulls out a note pad from her apron and writes down the amount due as well as a little doodle of chibi Raven.


	3. Tactical Delivery

The coffee shop was thriving with each passing day and with Raven's (VC) tutelage, Elsword (IS) and Aisha (DW) somewhat got along at the work place. The occasional yelling contest was a hassle, but Raven thought of it as a way to vent the stress from the morning traffic. Elsword was on break, resting on the massage chair he claimed as his property. Aisha went to the stockroom to retrieve more cups and napkins. Raven was in his office, making spread sheets.

"Elsword! Stop lazing around, your break was over ten minutes ago!"

"Stop yelling, Aisha. Jeez, I was having an awesome dream too."

Aisha pinches his shoulder making him yelp out in pain. Finally off the chair, he reluctantly returned to the kitchen. He mumbles and rubs his arm as he walks out the door of the break room.

"Stupid loud mouth and her I-am-better-than-you attitude."

"What was that!?"

"N-nothing."

Elsword stutters in response to her reaction, but manages to get out of there unscathed. He walks over to the locker rooms to get a fresh apron and catches a glimpse of a blonde in Raven's office.

"Did we have a blonde girl on our staff? Maybe she's new?"

Elsword walks pass Aisha and asks her about the blonde girl.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only girl who works here... sadly."

"But there was a girl in Raven's office with long blonde hair."

Aisha had the urge to call him an idiot, but held back when Raven appeared behind them.

"You two are getting along, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Raven."

"So-so."

Aisha smacks the back of Elsword's head for his lack of respect. Raven let's out a sigh watching the two quarrel.

"Anyway, I requested some help from Hamel City to prepare our delivery service here in Velder."

"Delivery service?"

"We talked about it in a group meeting two days ago, Elsword."

"Uh, y-yeah I knewn that."

Aisha and Raven have sweat drops over their heads as Elsword tries his best to sound convincing with the least bit of success.

"Well, I only called for one person from Hamel and he'll be in charge of our delivery service starting next week."

"A guy? I thought I saw a girl in your office."

The girl Elsword was referring to, walks out from behind Raven and greets them with a big smile.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Chung! Long time no see."

"Geh! Chung, I thought you were a girl for a second there."

"Y-Yeah, I get that a lot when I'm an Iron Paladin."

Chung (IP) rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. Raven then places a hand on Chung's head to calm him down.

"Chung's well-versed in mapping out delivery routes, so he's here to promote our new service."

"But Raven, you only brought one person and Velder is pretty big ever since the reconstruction."

"I'll be fine, Elsword. I managed Hamel by myself for a while with no problems. So until boss hires more employees, I'll handle it."

"On that note, go ahead and change, Chung."

"Yes, sir!"

Chung salutes Raven before heading to the locker rooms. Within seconds, a Tactical Trooper passes through the doors holding a Destroyer.

"What am I delivering today?"

After his distinct change in appearance, Chung opens his Destroyer presenting compartments for food. On one side, a cooler and on the other, heat lamps. Aisha and Elsword clapped in amazement then gave Chung some promotional goods to deliver to random citizens of Velder. He managed to fill the enormous container with sandwiches, snacks and drinks before he went out to town. The others went back to work, but Aisha notices duffel bags by Raven's office door.

"Errr, What's with the luggage, Boss?"

"They're Chung's, he is going to stay in one of the vacant rooms upstairs."

Raven casually says as he picks up the bags and heads upstairs to the second floor.

"Eh? B-but the bathroom, the hot water, too many boys..."

Aisha whined about how Elsword would take all the hot water in the mornings and night, so another person would effect the bathroom arrangements even more.

"That's the issue, Aisha? You should've told me earlier."

"W-well you're always busy so um..."

Raven picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Who're you calling, Boss?"

"Eve."

* * *

><p>Chung returns after an hour with everything sold and money pouches full of coins. He later gives a report to Raven then changes into Iron Paladin to unpack his bags. Elsword and Aisha stop by his room after their shift ended.<p>

"Yo, Chung. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure, just give me a minute."

"We'll help. Right, Elsword?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Aisha elbows his side and the two aid the Iron Paladin.

"Thanks guys."


End file.
